Stalked
by liljess24
Summary: One-Shot. Years have passed since Edward left. Bella's now an independent, confident women who gets the fright of her life when someone from her past shows up unexpected.
1. Stalked

**A/N: Just a little something I played with. I like dark Jasper and Bella. Characters aren't mine, I just play with them. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the end of a long shift in the bar and I was walking the short journey home. I was knackered, my feet ached and my head hurt. I couldn't wait to get in and have a soak in the tub with a nice cold beverage. I was mulling over my options when I got the feeling I was being watched.

I glanced over my shoulder but the dark street was empty. I must just be jumpy tonight which is not like me, however that sensation was getting stronger.

I stopped and turned, straining my eyes to see into the shadows.

"I know you're there, so show yourself!" I shouted into the night. I felt foolish because I really couldn't see anyone. I suppose if there really wasn't anyone there then no-one would be witness to my embarrassment anyway.

To my horror a dark figure glided out of the shadows towards me, silently. I've only ever seen a certain type of creature move that way before and they are not known for their gentleness. I knew what it was straight away from my past experiences and I also knew I was most likely dead.

The figure who I assumed was male due to its size was closing the distance slowly, taunting me, daring me to run. I knew though, that there would be no use in running.

I was standing near a street light and when it walked under it, I got a glimpse of what I knew would be a beautiful face whoever it belonged to. I did not however expect to recognise him!

"Jasper?!" I gasped.

"Bella," he breathed into the wind.

He stopped a foot away from me, so close that I had to look up into his face.

"Wha…?"

"Shhh," he whispered as he placed a finger to my lips. Any sarcastic comment that I would normally throw out at this moment was lost to the severity of my situation.

There was something different about him. Something distant almost and whimsical. Not at all like the severe and straight Jasper I remembered. That's when I noticed the shade of his eyes in the dim light. A deep maroon rather than a shade of amber. Oh shit! I didn't mean to gasp but I did.

His gaze was focussed on my neck which made my heart rate increase. Although they did flicker to my lips as well which was interesting and maybe something I could play on in order to try and survive. He lifted a hand and drew a finger leisurely down my neck.

"Jasper. It's me. Do you remember me?" I had to try and distract him.

"You always did smell so divine. Now I can have you all to myself."

Before I had the chance to say anything I was in his arms and the world was a blur as he ran with me. He stopped sharply and dropped me. The hard landing I was expecting was in fact a soft one and sooner than I expected. A bed.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. Why had he brought me here? Surely he could have eaten me in the street or even an alley way. Why bring me to a bed? Before I had the chance to speak again or even think of forming a sentence, he was above me, forcing me to back away into the mattress. He was stalking me, I could see the animalistic hunger in his eyes. I'm ashamed to say that it thrilled me to a degree.

With a flick of his hand, my coat fell open and he ducked his head to slowly draw his nose up my torso. I shivered involuntarily but not from fear. My arms were at my side, should I touch him. I was still immobilised trying to gauge the situation I was in.

"I don't want to kill you but you smell too good," he purred.

"Then don't. Be strong." I urged.

"I want you."

I know.

He ducked his head lower again and this time he raised my top as he slowly ran his nose up my body again. This time the sensation of his coldness on my skin made me break out in goose bumps. My breathing was becoming laboured. He kept on rising until his face was at my neck. He nuzzled and sniffed. I swore I felt his teeth for a second before he moved his lips to my face and before I could register what had happened, he was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

My whole body came alive in that one simple kiss. My frozen arms suddenly had a mind of their own and were trying to pull him closer to me. He obliged after a moment and sunk his body down on to mine. His weight felt divine and I couldn't help but naturally wrap my legs around his hips.

His kiss was hard and passionate. I'd never been kissed like this before or had a kiss ignite me this way either. When his hand found my breast, I welcomed it. My body, with a mind of its own again, arced into his touch which spurred on his movements. He gripped me tighter and worked me harder. I thought I might faint. Before I could though, he broke the kiss and lowered his face to my chest where he tore open my top to reveal my lace covered breasts. He seemed to growl in what I hoped was approval, before ravishing my breasts with his mouth. His coolness made my nipples pebble instantaneously. His attentions were having the desired effect further south and I found myself wantonly grinding my hips against him, trying to gain any sort of relief.

He seemed to understand because he descended further and before I knew what happened I was without trousers and panties. I would have been embarrassed by my sudden nudity if I wasn't so turned on. His fingers expertly worked whilst his lips returned to mine.

He had seen me and now I wanted to see him. I pushed against his chest and he reluctantly moved back. I caught the disappointment on his face before I moved to sit on his lap and it was replaced by a wicked grin. He was starting to look more like the Jasper I remembered. More human. Although I don't remember him ever looking quite this sexy.

His hands took hold of my hips and I kissed him as I removed his jacket and shirt. When he was free I bent my head to kiss his smooth shoulders and chest whilst exploring what I couldn't reach with my lips, with my hands.

He was perfect, just the right amount of muscle for my liking and I couldn't stop touching. I couldn't stop moaning for that matter and my breathing was extremely erratic. I couldn't quite believe this was really happening but I was having too much fun to stop. I was too far gone to stop. I couldn't even remember the fear I had first had when I thought he was going to kill me.

He lay me back down, following me as I went. Somehow in the move he had removed my bra and his trousers without me noticing. I hoped he wasn't so fast at everything!

I couldn't get enough of him, his lips, his body, his scent. I felt his hardness at my entrance and I didn't even stop to think if this was what I wanted, I already knew from that start that it was. He paused to gauge my reaction which confirmed that the old Jasper was still in there before he swiftly entered me.

He growled and I gasped at the sensation. You would have thought that having something that cold and hard inside you would be uncomfortable. It wasn't. There was a softness about him and his temperature was slowly raising to match mine as if I was warming him.

His murmuring thrilled me, words like 'hot' and 'tight' and 'so good'. He held me so tightly as we moved together. I was gripping onto him for dear life.

I squealed when he span us so I was on top, managing to complete the move without leaving my body which was impressive, but then again, he is a Vampire and everything about them is impressive.

It only took me a moment to right myself and I was moving over him. I could tell he liked this position as he devoured my body with his eyes and hands.

"You've changed, Bella."

"So have you!"

He growled darkly before spinning us again, pounding into me harder than before. Any harder and it would have been painful, I was pretty sure I was going to bruise as it was but I didn't care.

I could feel my end nearing as the tension built and my body began to tighten. I pulled him close and his face went to my neck as his movements became slightly erratic.

"Mine!" he growled into my neck as I tensed and spasmed around him. I was so high I barely felt the slice of his teeth. He came with a roar but didn't move as I came down from my high, I was so tired and felt so heavy but also at peace.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked. Would love to hear what you think! liljess**


	2. The Stalker

**A/N: This wasn't initially part of the plan but someone suggested they would like to see Jaspers POV and it got me thinking, so here it is, although it's in a different style to Bella's POV. She described him as being distant and I felt writing in this person fitted him better and still gave him an air of mystery. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Only the story line is mine.**

* * *

Fear, death and never ending monotony was all that was left in Jasper's life now. He couldn't blame anyone but himself if he was being honest. He tried not to dwell on it because that did no good.

He had lost track of how long it had been since he had left. He didn't care and would rather not be reminded of the endless time passing by keeping track of dates. Since the incident Jasper had been plagued with guilt and eventually couldn't deal with the pity from everyone so left.

On his own he could be who he wanted to be, not who others thought he should be. If there was no-one to please, then why not revert to his baser instincts? Why not be what he was naturally? A monster, whose natural food source was humans. Who gave a fuck any more? He sure didn't or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

He travelled alone, occasionally passing others of his kind but he never stayed anywhere for long and most of those he encountered gave him a wide birth, he exuded danger and those that were smart, let him be. Of course his meals didn't have a choice.

To say it was a shock when the smell of his would be victim hit him would be a huge understatement. It was late and he was hungry. He had spied a young woman walking alone and assumed she was heading home, naïve to the fact that she would never make it.

Her head was down against the cold and her jacket was high so he didn't recognise her immediately. It was as she came level with him and his hiding place that her scent assaulted him and rendered him paralysed. It was impossible, it couldn't be. What was she doing here? Where was here exactly? He didn't know for certain but he was pretty sure that little Bella Swan shouldn't be this far from home. He would know that scent anywhere, it had been his undoing and in that instant, he hated her. His sudden urge to make her pay for his grievances, moved him from his spot. He kept to the shadows as he stalked her.

What struck him and made him doubt his nose was that little mousy Bella Swan had grown up. She had filled out and had the curves of a woman, she walked with her back straight and with an air of confidence about her. So different from whom she used to be. So, it had been the right decision to leave then all those years ago.

He knew she had sensed him before she reacted externally, due to the increase in her heart and breathing rate. This thrilled him more than it normally would as he stalked his prey. Was it because it was her or because she could sense him? He moved silently, she shouldn't have known he was there but somehow she did. Sixth sense or something more?

When she turned and called out to him he was stunned by her fierceness and beauty. If he had doubted her true identity before then those doubts were soon eradicated. She looked the same only older, more mature and sexy as hell. Bella Swan had grown up very nicely indeed.

He could see the embarrassment on her face and feel it as she scanned the area, her eyes ran over him a few times, sending his skin aflame but she couldn't see him. When he couldn't hold himself back any longer, he began closing the distance and moved into the light.

Her look of shock at recognising him would have been comical if the situation wasn't so dire. It was at this moment that he realised he didn't know what he wanted to do with her. Scare her? Feed on her? Consume her? Consume her, yes, but how?

"Jasper?!" she gasped.

"Bella," he breathed into the wind, surprising himself.

He stopped a foot away from her and took in her features, mesmerised. He wanted to touch, to prove once and for all that she was real.

"Wha…?"

"Shhh," he whispered, placing a finger to her lips. They were so soft and he couldn't help but stare and wonder what it would be like to kiss them. What had she done to him? Why was he suddenly so enthralled by this woman? Was it her scent? He dismissed that thought because he never used to be attracted to her because of her smell. Maybe it was a combination of things, her new appearance and confidence combined with the familiarity of her scent. She smelt like home. At this, he was immediately assaulted with memories of his ex family and in that moment his hate for her flared once again, he blamed her, he wanted her to suffer.

He met her gaze and felt her fear as realisation swam through her. He wasn't the same man she used to know. Her emotions had bathed over him from the moment he had seen her. They had been awash in variety and severity, ranging from relief to despair.

His gaze focussed on her neck and he almost growled as her heart rate increase. There was a silent battle warring. Kill her now or savour her. His eyes kept on being drawn to her utterly kissable lips that stood parted as harsh breaths were drawn through them. Was it wrong he wanted to both kiss her and kill her at the same time? Probably. Did he care? Not really. He was curious to see which desire would win out. He lifted a hand and drew a finger leisurely down her neck feeling her pulse and the vibration of life beneath her delicate skin.

"Jasper. It's me. Do you remember me?" What a stupid question, he thought. Vampires never forget anything. Had he not spoken her name as well? Maybe her fear was disrupting her thoughts.

"You always did smell so divine. Now I can have you all to myself." Without conscious though he grabbed her over his shoulder and ran. He wasn't quite sure what he meant by that statement. He guessed he had chosen to savour her rather than kill her quickly. It would be more fun this way. He struggled for a moment to remember why he was going to kill her and tried to retain his anger as much as possible. The fact he had been numb for goodness knows how long and ignoring his emotions didn't help.

There was only one place Jasper knew to take her and it was the shack, he had been using as shelter whilst in the area. Only when he reached the isolated place did he wonder what to do with the girl in his arms. His unused bed caught his eye as he entered and he made a split second decision to drop her there.

Her fear and confusion was almost palpable and he could taste it as well as the adrenaline in the air. It made his mouth water, she really did smell divine and even more so now. He wanted her, he wanted to consume her in every way possible. She was frozen on the bed staring at him with wide eyes. What caught his attention was her heaving bosom. He wanted to touch. Why couldn't he touch? He didn't have a good reason. He had felt her attraction to him briefly when he first approached her, it was one of the many emotions circling them.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was above her and she shied away into the mattress, her scent betrayed her. Despite her fear and uncertainty, there was desire. Her body was responding to him in a way that almost drove him crazy. He could not quite believe what was happening and with whom but that didn't stop him.

He wanted to see her. Her chest was calling him. Her rapid heart beat hummed like the pied piper and he couldn't help but be drawn in by her song. Her coat was a hindrance, easily discarded. Her smell intensified and he couldn't resist ducking his head to savour the taste all the more. He could feel the fluttering of her life force against his lips and he yearned to bite but at the same time he didn't. If he killed her now, then this would be it, this would be over quickly and there would be no more chance to savour her. If he kept her then he could have her whenever he wanted.

"I don't want to kill you but you smell too good," he purred almost pained.

"Then don't. Be strong."

"I want you." It was more true than those words could do justice. He knew a part of her wanted him as well. This both thrilled and confused him. He could feel her want mixed with hesitation and trepidation. He didn't understand how she could want him despite everything they had both been through but didn't let himself dwell on it.

He ducked his head lower again and this time he raised her top as he slowly ran his nose up her body. Goose bumps broke out on her skin. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed she was cold, she was anything but. He nuzzled her neck and breathed her in, almost loosing control for a brief second as the instinct to bite almost won. Instead he kissed her, giving into his baser human desires. It had been so long since he had been so close to a woman and he drank her in. The fact she kissed him back only spurred him on more and made him hold her tighter.

His kiss was hard and passionate. When his hand found her breast, she welcomed it. Her body arced into his, causing him to grip her tighter and work her harder. He broke the kiss and lowered his face to her chest where he tore open her top to reveal stunning lace covered breasts. He growled as his desire grew impossibly. He couldn't get over her new body, only managing to admire it for a moment before ravishing her breasts. His coolness made her nipples pebble instantaneously. His attentions were having the desired effect and he could smell her arousal as she wantonly grinded her core against his steel shaft.

He understood her need for more and descended further ridding her of her trousers and panties. His fingers touched her where she needed him expertly as he kissed her hard. She pushed him back, when he realised what she was doing the hurt that lanced through him shook him and scared him more than he understood. Why was he fearing her rejection? When she sat on his lap, a wicked grin graced his face, lighting it up. He couldn't believe she had taken the initiative and made a move on him. He was finding it harder and harder to remember the girl she used to be but he knew she never would have had the nerve to do such a thing back then and he loved it that she did it with him now.

His hands took hold of her hips and she kissed him as she removed his jacket and shirt. When he was free she bent her head to kiss his smooth shoulders and chest whilst exploring what she couldn't reach with her lips, with her hands.

Their passion grew in intensity and they were soon both lost to sensation. He worried momentarily about losing control and hurting her with his strength but soon realised that his body automatically knew the correct strength to use against her so as not to hurt her. Just like he would grip a door handle without it braking with no conscious thought. He relaxed when he realised, he couldn't hurt her, not in that way anyway, not unless he meant to.

He couldn't get enough of her, their lips, hands and teeth everywhere all at once. All their clothes were finally discarded without much thought by either party only that the need for skin on skin was so intense that it needed to be a reality as quickly as possible. He caught himself just in time before he entered her. He had to know she wanted this and that he hadn't been the only one wrapped up in the moment. He felt her urging him on, a deep need for him cocooning him in warmth and he didn't wait a second longer.

He growled and she gasped at the sensation. He hadn't bedded a human in over a hundred years and had almost forgotten how warm they are. Her warmth wrapped around him so tightly and securely that he felt true comfort for the first time in his long life. His temperature slowly rose to match hers or they evened each other out, he didn't know, he just knew it felt unmistakably right.

Her squeal when he span them almost made him chuckle. It was so human. He admired the beauty above him with wonder. Her breasts fitting perfectly in his palms, he didn't even try to resist touching her. She mewled at his touch and he basked in the glory of this woman, taking pleasure from him as he took it from her. She rode him expertly and that twinned with the sight of her, almost had him coming undone.

"You've changed, Bella."

"So have you!" she gasped. Her words punctuated by the grinding of her hips against his.

He growled darkly before spinning them again, pounding into her harder than before. He knew he had changed. He also knew she liked it. As he claimed her, he knew it was exactly that. She was his and there was nothing either of them could do about it now. He was aware of his increased ferocity but she loved it, she loved his power, she knew she was being claimed and she didn't care.

He could feel her inner walls begin to flutter, causing him to mutter curse words at the indescribable feeling. She pulled him close as they both neared completion.

"Mine!" he growled into her neck as she tensed and spasmed around him. He was so high he didn't register what he was doing straight away. His natural reaction to such a union was to bite, to mark that person as his own. His bliss faded slightly at the realisation that the woman whose arms had previously held him to her tightly were limp on the bed and the women herself was almost silent in every way.

He tore his teeth from her neck and horror overtook his features as he looked upon the pale beauty in his arms. The angry red wound in her neck, still bleeding. What had he done? He quickly licked at the wound and watched as it sealed itself. The girl didn't move or react in any way. If it wasn't for his advanced senses he would have thought her dead, she was too still and her breathing and heart rate were barely detectable.

The dawning awareness that he was still sheathed within her had him launching himself across the room in the blink of an eye. Nausea pulsed through him and he almost vomited her succulent blood over the nightmare of a scene in front of him. A small part of him noted that it would have been a waste, it was probably right.

His eyes swept over her prone, still form. He moved quickly to cover her naked figure before lying next to her and pulling her into his arms, whispering her name in an attempt to awaken her. Whispered apologies hung in the air. His only reprieve albeit minute was when her heart picked up in speed and strength. He knew then that he would not lose her, he could keep her, that is, if she wanted him after all was said and done.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope that was the ending you were hoping for. I hope seeing it from Jasper's POV gave you more perspective and insight. Let me know what you think :)**

**liljess**

**P.s. That's it from this story for the mean time. I don't have any plans to continue it as of yet. Although never say never as I never expected to write it in Jasper's POV either! **


End file.
